The Ones We've Lost
by Pewf
Summary: [Minor spoilers for characters in Fates] Odin reflects on what he's done and regrets what he couldn't do for his wife. Severa tires to comfort him. Oneshot


**I really wanted some OwainxRobin, so I wrote my own. First story so please give some tips on how to make it less corny next tinge. Anyways, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it.**

Odin waited around. Ever since Severa- Luna, left to go help the princess, hes had nobody to talk to. Well there was Inigo (gods, he could never get used to this name change), Lazwald, but he was of flirting with women again. 'No matter where we go, nothing really seems to change...' he thought, taking a rare moment to be serious for once.

'That is, if only Robin was here with us...'

Odin's face darkened. After years of fighting Risen even at a young age, it was a blessing to return to his loved ones. So much so that Odin swore he wouldn't lose them again, but he couldn't do anything but watch as his wife died, sacrificing herself for the sake of future generations.

He knew he and the other second generation of Shepards had influenced her choice, and he couldn't help but feel guilty about it. Gods damn him if he didn't dream about her every single night. It wasn't the Risen that haunted him anymore, nor was it her slow death in front of him.

It was his failure to protect his wife.

The one he promised to protect, to live, and defend even if he died doing so.

How did he not think even for a second that she would do the same?

Luckily, the music being played from the gates signified the return of Luna's group, knocking Odin out if his negative funk.

Wearing another forced smile, Odin went out to welcome Luna and the princess back to Nohr, but was stopped but a surprisingly flustered Luna.

"Odi- Oh gawds damn formalities, Owain, come quick!" Severa took him by his arm and practically dragged him to the group she was leading.

"Ow- hey, Luna stop it, that hurts!" Odin complained as Severa dragged him with the strength of a Risen.

With wide eyes, Luna turned back to him, and grabbed both of his shoulders tightly.

"Owain, do you trust me." She asked, sounding more like a statement more than a question.

"Well of course Sev, I wouldn't 've taken you and Inigo here with me if I didn't."

"Then trust me when I say this: the princess is Robin."

Time stopped for Owain as the news processed in his head. Severa wouldn't lie to him about a topic this serious. With newfound energy, Owain bolted for the gate entrance, focusing on nothing but three desire to see just who this princess Corrin truly was.

Part is him wished it was her, while another just wanted to move on. It was the reason why he had come to this world; to go on an adventure that'll help him mourn for his wife.

As he made the last turn, he nearly crashed into a woman, both of them stopping so abruptly that she had actually feel backwards, only for Owain to catch her at the last second.

Light brown eyes locked with a deep crimson, and the two remained stuck that way for a few seconds. Owain's arm tightly wrapped around her waist, keeping her from falling while her hand tightly clutched his shoulder. Looking deep into her eyes, Owain saw what he had hundreds of times before, with his wife. A tactical genius that could not be beaten, a kind leader who offered a shoulder for anyone who needed it, and the weakness that only he's ever seen.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?"

That one sentence was all it took too destroy all the hope he had built up. Unable to mask his shock, the woman quickly took notice and tried to fix her words.

"I- I'm sorry but you just seem so familiar... Who are you?" he scanned her eyes desperately for any sign of her joking, but she was genuinely confused.

Just as Owain was about to say something, Joker called out "Master Corrin! Master Corrin!" stopping Owain right before he could say anything. Corrin turned to him as she began to run off. "I'm so sorry for stopping you, but thank you again." she said before running off to wherever Joker had been calling for her.

Owain stood there for a while, starting at where she had crashed into him. "Gawds, are you really gonna give up on her that quickly?" Owain turned to an annoyed Severa who was stomping right up to him.

She grabbed him tightly by his collar... thing and pulled him closer to her face"If you're going to give up just because she doesn't remember you then gods damn me if I won't rip you to shreds." she threatened him.

Letting him go, Owain fell backwards a few steps. With Severa looking down on him, it felt just like old times, and Owain couldn't help it when a genuine smile came to his face.

"Thanks Sev, I needed that." he smiled, and Severa couldn't help but blush and turn away.

"W- Well I couldn't take it seeing you look so pathetic," she spit out. Turning to him and smiling, Severa helped him up. "Now cheer up and go win her heart again. If you can do it once, you can do it as many times as needed."

Owain chuckled, as he saw the rarely shown sensitive side to Severa cheering him up. "Well then, time for Owain dark to rise up and win the heart of a maiden once more!" He cheered, reverting back to his old self as Severa sighed sarcastically in mock disappointment.

That's right, there was still hope. Now that he knew she was alive, Owain won't give up on her. He's crossed to three different timelines, and if he can survive the apocalypse and defeat Grima, then he can get his wife again, no matter how long it takes.

Memory or not, Corrin or Robin, she's still her, and if he was given a second chance to be with his wife, then he'll take it.


End file.
